The Hope Child
by AnimeLoverFreak
Summary: this is my first story, so please be nice! what if Takeru had powers as a baby? what if he had new allies and was one of the strongest beings to exist? a LOT of crossovers, rated T to be safe
1. Enter Takeru

**Japan, ****Odaiba, Hospital. April 7, 1989.**

"One more push!" yelled a doctor as a blonde woman named, Ms. Takaishi was in the process of giving birth to her second child. Currently a brown haired man, Mr. Takaishi was outside as nervous as ever with his 3 year old blonde son. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" said the doctor to Ms. Takaishi as he held the newly born boy. The 'boy' was currently trying to figure out what the hell happened, _'Where am I?' _thought the baby as he was handed to his mother, "Oh! I'm so happy!" said Ms. Takaishi. Mr. Takaishi and his son entered the room to see the baby, "Well, it looks like we have another man in the house." Joked Mr. Takaishi, Matt(The older son) just looked at the baby and said, "It looks weird.." The baby didn't like that comment and suddenly he was slightly pushed by something, "Hey!" yelled Matt as he felt something. "What's wrong?" asked Mr. Takaishi, "Nothing, I think." said Matt unsure. "Ok, so what are we going to name him?" "I think Takeru is a perfect name for him." suggested Ms. Takaishi, "I don't see why not." agreed her husband, Takeru just looked at both of them _'I guess these are my parents. I better act as a baby for now or they'll think I'm a freak.' _Takeru then started to cry just like a baby should. "I think he's a little cranky." said Ms. Takaishi, Matt was annoyed by how the baby cried and left the room with his father. _'Might as well try out my powers to see what I can do.'_ thought Takeru as he was crying, Takeru concentrate on the ground and managed to create a small spike in the ground. _'I can still control some of my powers……Damn……I have to train…' _cursed Takeru in his mind, he returned the ground back to normal before anyone noticed. "I'm sorry Ms. Takaishi, but we need to put in the nursery for the night." said the doctor, Ms. Takaishi gave Takeru to the doctor. "Bye, Takeru." said Ms. Takaishi as they took him to the nursery. _'This sucks…I'm a being that will eventually be one of the most powerful beings ever and I'm going to a room full of babies…' _thought Takeru as he place in a crib. As soon as the Doctor left, Takeru stood up and looked around _'Finally, now let's see how strong I am for now.' _He looked at the wall and suddenly there was small dent in it, _'Damn, just as I thought. My powers have weaken. I'll start training as soon as I'm out of this place.' _thought Takeru as he went to sleep.

Two weeks later

'_This is interesting…' _thought Takeru as he was watching a T.V show with his mom carrying him and his brother, Matt, seating next to them. It was a strange two weeks and even though he was not a normal being, he still was interested by the every-day objects. _'Analyzing…Complete, data absorb and processed.' _thought Takeru as he watched the screen, every since he brought back from the hospital, he's been collecting data on the objects that he doesn't understand. "Hey mom?" called Matt to his mom, "What is it Matt?", "Can I change the channel?" asked Matt, "Of course." answered his mom with a smile, Matt grabbed the remote as Takeru was starring at the screen. Suddenly the channel changed and Takeru was shocked, how did it change when no one was near it?! It was then that he looked at Matt and saw the remote. _'Analyzing…Complete, date absorb and processed…I see, what interesting devices…' _thought Takeru as he continued to watch the screen. His mom then carried him off to his crib, "It's time for your nap, Takeru." she said as she moved the 'spinning toy' to make him go to sleep, she left the room after that. _'I hate being a baby…'_ Takeru thought as he fell asleep.

Two hours later

Takeru opened his eyes and was greeted by his older brother's face. Outside he was calm but on the inside Takeru was struggling to not kill him for being so close. "Hey, sorry if I woke you." apologized Matt, Takeru would have said 'What the hell do you want' but he was suppose to act like a baby. Matt just stared at him for a few seconds, when he said, "Oh! I forgot you can't talk…" Takeru could look at him while he thought why the hell was he born into this family? Though the whole time Matt was there, he kept saying what happened in his day and talking about when Takeru walks he'll take him to the park. While Matt was talking, Takeru was just half-listen to him. "And then we can go to this great ice cream shop!" said Matt, Takeru was then saved when his mom entered the room, "Matt, stop bothering your brother and go clean your room." Matt pouted and left. "You two seem to be getting along." said the happy mom to her son, _'Yeah, right.'_ thought the annoyed blonde boy. Unfortunately for Takeru, the same thing would happen for about a few months. Takeru would wake up, be carried by his mom to wherever she went, collect data, be put in for a nap, wake up, half-listen to Matt, be saved by his mom, and then go to sleep.

Six mouths later

"Ah!" yelled Takeru in pain as his hands were burned. Takeru was in a clearing in a forest not far from the city, it had been very hard to train when he could make a solid clone yet, currently his clone was with his family so the real Takeru could learn to control his powers better. "I need to focus more…" mumbled Takeru as his fingers were consumed with yellow energy, "Focus…..Now!" as soon as he said that, strings of energy shot out and stuck to the trees, Takeru sighed, "Well, it's better then nothing…" Takeru shot out more strings to practice. "Perfect…Now what should I name it….Golden Strings should be fine." said Takeru as he began his trip back home. Meanwhile with the clone Takeru, "Oh! He looks so cute!" squealed his mom as she took a picture of 'Takeru' with fluffy clothes and a bow. _'I'm going to kill whoever made fluffy clothes!'_ thought Takeru as he just laid there as his mom took another picture, his dad was currently working and his brother was watching T.V. The real Takeru was entering the house without thinking if someone was in the house, "Oh hey, Takeru." Matt said as he stared at the T.V but then looked back at Takeru, "Wait a minute!" Takeru thought fast placed his palm on Matt's head and Matt fell asleep. _'I really need to work on my entrance…' _thought Takeru as he went to his room, only to freeze as he saw his mom and his clone in a unusual outfit. _'Damn it!' _Takeru thought as he rolled out of sight. "Hm? What was that?" said his mom before she looked to see what made the noise, Takeru was currently hanging from the ceiling and went inside before his mom saw him. "I hate you.." mumbled the clone as he disappeared, Takeru laid in the crib. His mom came back in the room, "I guess it was nothing." mumbled his mom, Takeru just acted asleep so she can leave. As soon as she left he began to process the data that he got when he was creating the Golden Strings, _'I really need to process more information if I want to get stronger…' _and with that, Takeru fell asleep again.

Two years later

"Great, now where am I?" asked a clearly annoyed Takeru, he was wearing brown shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Takeru had recently learned how to go to different worlds/universes/timelines, but the problem was how to go where he wanted. "Ok, let's see….." mumbled Takeru as he looked around, "Well, this is a problem.." Takeru was in a forest when he arrived and was looking for more information when he heard crying. "I suppose I should go see what's going on…" Takeru said as he walked to the source of the sound.

NEXT CHAPTER, TAKERU MEETS SAPPHIRE!


	2. The Ice Child

Another Chapter! Please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other anime that I may use in the story. But I do own the OC's in this story!

"Why do I have to get lost?" questioned an annoyed blond boy, Takeru was looking for whatever was crying but couldn't find it. _'Maybe I should sent an energy scan.' _thought Takeru, he closed his eyes and focused on the ground and there was signs of pulses going from Takeru to all around him. "Searching…" said Takeru in a robot manner, "Organism found…" Takeru opened his eyes with mild interest. Takeru then continued but kept thinking about what his scan stated. _'There can't be an organism with ice blood molecules…I better check." _And with that thought in mind, he walked toward a cave.

*****************************With the clone of Takeru**********************

"Here comes the plane!" said Takeru's mom, she was feeding Takeru some baby food and let's just say that he wished that he wasn't made. _'This thing tastes awful!' _thought as his mom put the disgusting food in his mouth. He spit into his hand and throw it out the open window when his mom wasn't looking, "There now that wasn't so bad." said his mom as he carried him to the living room.

***************************With the real Takeru***************************

Takeru walked inside a cave and heard the same crying. Takeru widen his eyes, inside the cave was a baby, a baby girl with blue hair to be exact, she couldn't be older then Takeru himself! "What are you doing here?" Takeru asked the girl, even though she probably couldn't talk. The girl looked at him and suddenly back away, Takeru took a step closer and the floor began to turn to ice. _'What is this?"_ thought Takeru as he heated up his feet, the girl was crying again and Takeru did what he always did when he was in a situation…He put a sleeping spell on her. "This is interesting…" said Takeru as he walked towards the baby, as he walked he noticed that the cave had ice on the ceiling and also on the walls. _'Interesting…Analyzing…Complete, ice molecules and energy found…Source unknown.' _thought Takeru as he analyzed the ice, he looked at the baby and was shocked by what he found as he analyzed her, _'Process complete, ice blood molecules found, energy level: High, power: Over normal, thinking process: High, Species: Unknown.' _Takeru couldn't figure out what was going on, the girl had powers just like him! _'This is strange…' _Takeru then picked up the girl and put her on his back, that's when he noticed what she was wearing. The girl was wearing a blue dress that went all the way to her heels, she was wearing regular shoes with bows and a teardrop necklace. With that, Takeru disappeared and reappeared in front of a pay phone, "Got to do this right…" said Takeru as he looked around, then he picked up the phone and dialed his house number. "Hello?" answered his mom, Takeru replaced his voice with an older mans voice, "Yes, this is your city bank. We would like you to come and sign some papers right away, it is very important." Takeru's mom said, "Ok, I'll be right over." She then hanged up, Takeru put the phone back and adjusted the girl on the back. "You better not wake up yet." said Takeru as he disappeared again and reappeared on his apartments roof.

**************************With the clone Takeru*************************

"Let's go, Takeru, we have to make a stop to the bank. You too, Matt." said Takeru's mom as she carried the clone, Matt was following close behind. _'Anything to stop the torture…' _though the clone as he placed in a baby seat, but as fate would have it, Matt sat next to him and began to talk about what store they were passing and about the things that they sell, _'I was wrong, take me back to the house.'_

_***********************_With the real Takeru*******************************

'_And they're gone.' _thought Takeru as he disappeared into the house with the girl still on his back. He sat the girl down on the couch and placed his hand on her forehead, she woke up suddenly. "At least I know that works." mumbled Takeru, "So, how you feeling?" asked Takeru to the girl, she just blinked twice at him. "You know, it's polite to answer." said Takeru as he went to the kitchen, the girl just sat on the couch and waited. "Sorry about that, but I thought you would like a drink." said Takeru as he came back with his cup filled with water, the girl just drank it without hesitation though she was still confused. "So, you haven't answered my question. Are you alright?" asked Takeru even though he was the one to knock her out. The girl nodded dumbly after she drank the water, "I'm sorry that I had to knock you out, but it's the only thing that I could think of in that kind of situation." apologized Takeru, the girl just stared at him before hiding behind a pillow that was present on the couch. "Could you at least say something? I know that I took you to a place that you don't know and you don't know me but it seemed that you were wouldn't parents, correct?" asked Takeru, the girl nodded once again thinking _'Maybe I should talk…No, what if I say something stupid?'_ Takeru noticed that the girl was in thought and said, "My name is Takeru. What's your name?" The girl just looked at him with an uncertain look. "You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know who it is I'm talking to." Takeru then place his hand over the baby girl's forehead and said, "Are you mute?" The blue-haired girl shook her head and then looked around for something. Takeru was confuse by what she wanted, "Do you need something?" asked Takeru, the girl nodded her head and started to make hand gestures of a pencil and paper, "You want a pencil and paper?" The girl nodded her head, Takeru then went to the drawer in the living room and pulled out a crayon and paper. "Here." said Takeru as he gave the objects to the girl, the girl then started to write something. Takeru just looked at her as she held the paper in the air for him to see, it said **Sapphire**_**. **_"Is that your name?" the girl nodded at Takeru and let the paper down. "Interesting name, so what were you doing in that cave?" Before Sapphire could answer, the door handle started to move. "Hold on." whispered Takeru as he held Sapphire's hand and teleported both of them to his room. Takeru's mom, clone, and Matt came in the house right after Takeru teleported, "That was a waste of time." said Takeru's mom as they came back from the bank, _'The real me better be back!' _thought a twitching Takeru as he was held by his mom, Matt went back to watching T.V, his mom took him to his crib and put in for a nap. After his mom left, the real Takeru and the girl came out of the closet that they were hiding in. The clone automatically punched the real one in stomach before saying, "I hate this family." and disappeared. Sapphire was confused by the whole transaction, "Sorry, my clones sometimes do that from time to time. They have impatient behavior, I have to work out the bugs on them…" mumbled Takeru, "Hold on." Takeru placed his hands on the wall and said, " Silence of the ears." there was a flash of pulses through the house before there was silence, "There, now we can talk as loud as we want. The people outside this room are deaf to whatever's happening here, I disrupted their sound functions.", explained Takeru, Sapphire just sat on the floor and put her ears on the floors. "What are you doing?" asked Takeru, Sapphire made a gesture that said 'Quiet'. Sapphire closed her eyes and poured some energy to her ears, Takeru stayed silent for her. _'Could it be? He shouldn't be here!' _thought Sapphire, she quickly jump toward the side in time before a spear of ice hit the place where she was. "What the hell?!" yelled Takeru as he got into a battle stance, Sapphire was on the ground wide-eyed and too afraid to do anything. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a man that appeared from the hole the spear made, "You have a boyfriend? I'll enjoy crushing him to dust!" laughed the man, he was wear a dark blue suit and gloves of ice, he was also wearing goggles and was letting out a dark aura around his body. "I don't know who you are, but I don't like people who mess up my room." said Takeru to the man, "Oh, I'm so scared! Do you think a twerp like you, can hurt me?!" laughed the man, "I am the follower of Yuko, the ice master! I am Geosco the stone ice user!" yelled the man named Geosco. Takeru sent out a pulse toward his mom and Matt so they could be knocked out, "So what do you want?" said Takeru as he walked toward Sapphire who was sitting on the ground with an ice shield around her but was see through. "I'm just here for the girl, so step back like a good boy and I'll let you die quickly!" yelled Geosco as he created an ice spear and charged at Sapphire. Just before he could reach her, his hand was hit by a small blue energy blast. Geosco screamed in pain, his gloves were burned off, he looked at Takeru who was standing in front of Sapphire, "Sorry, but I can't just ignore someone in danger now can I?" said Takeru with his hands in his pockets, Geosco looked at him and said angrily, "What the hell are you? A monster?" Takeru just looked at him and said, "It doesn't matter." Geosco grinned, "Your right, because your going to die!" He created an ice sword and swung it at Takeru. Takeru jumped out of the way, Geosco jumped towards him and tried to pierced Takeru. Takeru dodged again but the floor was not so lucky, the floor crashed under the sword and Takeru said, "Can you stop swinging? If you're going to destroy my house, then I can't just keep on dodging, now can I?" Takeru jumped out of a window and landed on a rooftop, he then sent out a pulse to disrupted the sight functions of people in a 700 mile radius. Geosco appeared behind him and swung at him but Takeru teleported into the air, "You think you can escaped?!" yelled Geosco as he jumped toward Takeru, Takeru jumped into the air and floated in the air. Geosco jumped towards him again, "You really are an idiot…" said Takeru as he rose his right hand to his side, Geosco stopped and stared wide-eyed as yellow energy formed outside of Takeru's hand. Suddenly a sword appeared in his right hand and Takeru then swung at Geosco, Geosco blocked but was pushed back by the pressure that Takeru used. "This power! What the hell are you!" yelled Geosco as he was pushed back further, Takeru just stared at him and said, "I already told you…It doesn't matter." And with that Takeru pushed him away from him. Once Geosco recovered he looked at Takeru and was frozen by fear, Takeru was holding his right index finger toward Geosco and said, "Sorry, Geosco. But I don't feel like dragging this out any further…Die." with that a huge surge of blue energy came out of Takeru's index finger leaving nothing remaining of Geosco. "That was easier then I thought…" said Takeru as realization hit him, it was a distraction! He looked back to his house long enough to see a flash of light coming from his room. _'Damn!'_ thought Takeru as he teleported back to his room. When he got there, there was ice around the room, Takeru looked at the ice and analyzed it. _'Analyzing…Locating source…Found.'_ Takeru then made the ice disappear and fix every damage that happened in the battle, then he sent a pulse to everyone in a 700 mile radius and made them forget what happened in the last 17 minutes. "Damn…What the hell do they want with Sapphire?" Takeru asked himself, he then made a clone of himself to fool his family and vanished towards the world where the ice came from.

*********************************Ice world******************************

Takeru landed on a hill of snow, his sword was in a sheath that he created. "Why am I not surprise?" said Takeru as he looked around. There was trees that were covered in snow and everything else was covered by the snow at least 3 feet of it. It was silent except for the wind blowing and the sun was covered by an endless sea of clouds. Takeru closed his eyes and started to scan the area _'Scanning…Could not process scan.' _Takeru opened his eyes and said, "Must be, because of the snow on the ground…Speaking of cold…" Takeru shivered and created a jacket for him self. The jacket was a decent size and was colored green, "This may be harder then I thought…" mumbled Takeru as he braved through the cold snow.


End file.
